The Uncanny Howlett's
by A Young Volcano
Summary: They know exactly who Logan is, but he's completely lost as to why these boys are looking at him with a look of mourning clear on their faces. The boys have each other, and Professor X, Storm, Scott, Jean, and their fellow students, but Zack remembers. Cory wants to. Getting Logan's memory back could give them back the family they had. The family they both want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the other new fic. This one is fun for me, because I worked with writing from two characters' perspectives instead of just one. I have to make up two entirely different personalities, and I just hope this isn't shit. Please let me know guys. PLEASE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Fox or Marvel related. I promise.**

* * *

I went to the girl, while Storm and Scott handled Magneto's goons. I managed to cut the seatbelt, and got her out of the truck, getting her as far away from it as possible. I was calm, I was cool...that is, until I saw what the man's mutation was.

He had claws. His were metal, but he had claws, and he could heal himself. He had to have been able to do that, the guy was just in a car crash, and he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He couldn't just walk away without a scratch. He had to have healed himself.

I had those same exact abilities. Except, my claws weren't metal, they were bone, which is how I earned my nickname.

/|\

"Bones." I stopped in the hallway, when Storm called to me. I knew she was going to do that. "I'll meet you down in the garage."

"Yeah." The girl had already been handed off. I gave her to my little brother, Cory, who still didn't know about the guy. The guy was with Jean, in the labs. I had to get down to the garage, make sure none of the kids were messing with anything they weren't supposed to. If they did, well...they knew what they were getting into.

None of the kids were down there. They had other classes to get to, and besides, it was nice outside. They were probably hosting a basketball game. Maybe I'd join them. But then I remembered what I saw, and I knew I had to talk to Storm, because I remembered what happened when Professor X found me and Cory. I remember our mom, and our dad. I knew no one could find him, I knew what our mom's sister had told Professor X. She'd told him that he'd tried to keep us safe, after Mom died. I remember our dad had told me to go, and protect my little brother. I just forgot what he looked like. I remember what his voice sounded like, and maybe if I heard that guy talk, I'd recognize him. But it was a long shot.

"Zack." I didn't realize I'd zoned out. I looked up, and met Storm's concerned look. "You have to tell me what you remember." I sighed, and rubbed the heel of my palms in my eyes, trying to erase the image of my mom from my mind. I didn't want to think about her right now.

"Storm, I've told you and the rest of the X-Men everything I know-"

"You could remember more now. You were only six when it happened, and Cory was three. Something about that guy could've jogged your memory." I hesitated, as I thought about it. I removed my hands from my eyes, and looked at Storm, who looked just as worried as my mom would have. I looked away, and nodded slowly.

"All right." I paused, spotting my bike out of the corner of my eye, and went to sit on it. "Uh...I remember my mom. I remember watching her talk to my dad, and that Dad was mad at her for some reason." It was blurry, but I could picture it. Dad had had claws like mine, they were bone. He'd showed them to me, and when I got excited, he'd said I could have them one day, too. "She...there-there was blood." I closed my eyes, trying to recall, but what I recalled wasn't something I wanted to tell Storm.

I was normal then. I hadn't hit puberty. But when Dad let out his claws that last time...they were metal. "Dad's claws, they became metal. I was scared. I screamed, and Dad spotted me. He came over, let me and Cory touch them. He said...he told us not to be scared." I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "I grabbed Cory's hand, and we backed up, because Dad was attacking someone. He was...he, he was trying to kill the man, with the coat."

"What man, Zack?" I could picture him, he had been normal. He wasn't a mutant, as far as I could tell.

"The man who took me. He took me away from the truck, when he took Cory and I away from Dad. He took us to a plane, had us brought somewhere. I can't remember where."

"Is that why your dad was trying to kill him?" I nodded.

"The man with the coat, he'd killed other people. People important to Dad. But he was important to Dad, too." I paused, trying to get my thoughts together. "Dad stopped when I got Cory down the stairs, and he worked to let the other people, the ones like him, free. We were all about to escape, but...the man, he was standing there again. The one with the coat. Dad told me he'd see me soon, and that I had to go with my brother. The other mutants helped us find our aunt after we escaped, and she brought us to Professor X." I opened my eyes up again, looking up at Storm. "That's all I remember."

* * *

I turned with the rest of the class, as some guy barged into Professor Xavier's classroom. He was confused, and the Professor greeted him kindly. "Good morning, Logan." He turned back to us. "So, I'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday, all right? That'll be all. Except for you, Cory." I packed up my backpack, and waited a second, as everyone else filed out. Kitty forgot her bag, though, and had to go back to get it.

"Bye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Kitty." She raced through the closed door, and Logan turned to the Professor, wide-eyed. The Professor held up our textbook. "Physics." He set it back down, and rolled away from his desk. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Where am I?" Logan asked, and the Professor answered.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention. One of them was Cory's brother, Zachary." Professor Xavier gestured to me, but Logan looked confused.

"I don't need medical attention." I frowned. Zack could heal himself, too. Jean called it a regenerative healing ability. Zack had told me once that our dad had the same abilities, but he'd disappeared when I was three. That was when our aunt sent us to the Professor.

"Yes, of course." I stared at the Professor, still completely lost as to why I was held back. I could see how the Professor might suspect what I do: Logan had the same eyes as me. Zack had Mom's eyes, but we both had dark hair, the same shade as our dad's. Zack had claws like our dad's, too. I had...other powers. Well, Zack had other powers, too. But it was due to girls getting wet at the thought of him.

"Where's the girl?" Logan asked, and I replied now.

"Rogue? She's here, she's fine. She's in a class, like any other kid here." Logan frowned.

"Really." I nodded, and then Storm walked in.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm." Storm said hello, and then Scott walked in behind her. "This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Scott held out a hand for Logan to shake, but he didn't react. I smirked. "They saved your life." Jean followed them in after. Zack must've been zonked. "I believe you've already met Doctor Jean Grey." She walked past Logan, and me, grabbing the handles to the Professor's chair. "You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." The Professor reassured Logan, but he didn't seem to know who Magneto was. I wish I didn't know who Magneto was, but unfortunately, I did.

"What's a Magneto?"

"Only the baddest mutant out there." The Professor shot me a look. I shrugged. "What? You can't deny it, Professor." The Professor ignored me, and went on explaining to Logan.

"He's a very powerful mutant, who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth." Logan smirked, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sabretooth?" The Professor nodded. Logan looked at Storm, and pointed at her. He was going to do a sound off. "Storm." He clicked his tongue, and looked at the Professor. "What do they call you? Wheels?" Logan chuckled. I kinda wanted to punch him. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He turned to walk out of the Professor's office, but Scott was standing in the way. "Cyclops, right?" Logan grabbed him by the collar, throwing him back, and then pulling him forward in a death grip. "You wanna get out of my way?"

"How about you put him down instead, huh, buddy?" Great. Zack's up. Logan slowly set Scott down, and Zack smirked as Logan glared at him. Scott patted his shoulder appreciatively. "Cory." That's my cue.

 _Listen to what the Professor has to say, Logan. Please._ Logan looked a little wide-eyed, turning around to face me. I nodded to the Professor, and he blinked, but he listened.

"It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it, Logan? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are." I frowned. He kind of reminded me of Zack and I...and it's been fifteen years since we've seen our dad.

Logan looked about ready to punch the Professor, but he didn't say anything.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers." Logan looked around, as if hearing voices, but then he looked at the Professor in realization.

 _Cory, give us adults a moment. Go and have a chat with your brother._

Uh-oh. I didn't like the sound of that.

/|\

Zack took me down to the garage, and put up the sign that banned everyone from it. He only ever put it up if he brought a girl home, if he was training, or if he was fixing up something and needed some space. This was some serious shit, if he was putting up that sign. I didn't know if I wanted to hear it.

Zack grabbed a chair, and flipped it around, sitting on it backwards. I hopped up onto the counter, and Zack hesitated before he spoke.

"This guy...he didn't buckle up, before him and that girl were attacked." I frowned. "He was thrown right out of the car, but...he healed perfectly." My eyes went wide.

"Like you." Zack nodded. "Wait, does he-"

"He has three claws in each hand, but his are metal." I was coming to realize what he was saying to me.

"Like Dad's were, right before they found us." Zack nodded again. My eyes went even wider. "You don't think he's-"

"The X-Men and I do. The Professor, too." I paused, and my grip on the counter tightened. I felt like my head was going to explode. I felt like the memories of our parents came back to me, when he said that. Like a fog was lifted.

"I think I agree with you." I got up, heading towards the door. Zack stood up, calling to me. I stopped, and turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna be alright, man?" I nodded, smiling like everything was fine. Zack always fell for it. "Okay. Get to class." I rolled my eyes.

Typical Zack: pull me aside, then yells at me for being late to class. He was always late when he was still being taught, though. That asshole.

* * *

"The metal is an alloy called adamantium, supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton." Jean explained, showing us his X-ray. Storm and Scott were confused, but this was all the confirmation I needed.

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked, completely amazed.

"His mutation. He can regenerate his entire body, even if he was blown to bits and pieces. Right?" Jean nodded in response.

"Yes, Bones. You're right. He has uncharted regenerative capability, much like yours. It enables him to heal rapidly. This also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor." I nodded, and got up, walking out of the room.

 _Zack._ I knew that was going to happen. _Meet me in my office._ Like I was his student, all over again. I was never going to stop being the Professor's student, I knew that, but I needed to get out of there. _He doesn't remember anything. He only remembers what happened to him in the past fifteen years. Let me help him._ I froze. He didn't remember. He didn't remember me, or Cory, or Mom, or anything. She was dead, I knew that, I'd accepted that. I'd accepted the fact that my dad was probably dead with her. But finding out he's alive? I needed a second. _Zachary, please._ Goddammit.

I went up the elevator, straight to his office. I sat down in a chair across from his desk, waiting for him to show up. He could see the little pond from his office. I watched the kids run around. One of them ran across the water, like he was Jesus or something.

They all came here because they had no where else to go, because they'd been outcast. I came here when I was six, because my aunt had known all along. I felt like an outsider, in this group of outsiders, and even worse, my dad was a mutant. Most of these kids came from normal homes, normal families. I haven't been normal for one second of my life.

"Hey." I looked up, my eyes widening a bit. I recognized that voice.

That man was my dad. And he was standing right next to me, looking concerned...but he didn't know who I was. I didn't think it would affect me, but it hurt. I kinda wanted to punch him, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I had no right to be angry with him.

"You okay, kid?" I nodded. "Where's-"

"Professor Xavier will be here in a second." I got up, gesturing to the seat. "Have a seat. I'll go see what's-"

"No need for that, Zachary. Have a seat, the both of you." I shot the Professor a raised eyebrow, but he wheeled around behind his desk. I took a seat begrudgingly, watching the Professor. "Zachary was there when Storm and Cyclops found you and Rogue, Logan. He saved Rogue from your vehicle." Logan frowned, and I could feel his eyes on me. I turned, and smiled a fake smile.

"You saved Rogue?" I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." I shook his outstretched hand, turning back to the Professor. "What's going on, Professor?"

"Well, I thought Logan might be able to help you with your gifts. I thought you might want to learn from him." I was going to kill him. No way was Scott going to stop me, or even Storm.

"What's your mutation?" I held up my fist, and let my claws out. I had four on each hand, while he only had three. Logan frowned further. "Can you heal?"

"Not as fat as you. Bullet wounds are harder, but yeah. I can heal." He nodded.

"No, it's hard for me, too. Takes longer." The Professor cut in.

"What Zachary isn't telling you is that he also has the power of persuasion. He could make you do anything he wanted." I didn't like to use that gift. I hated using it, especially on people I cared about. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Two mutations? Isn't that rare?"

"My dad was a mutant with extraordinary gifts. It doesn't really strike me as odd." Logan nodded. We sat in silence for a second, before a question came to mind. "Does it, uh...does it hurt for you, too?" I asked hesitantly, pulling back my claws to emphasize. He smiled sadly, meeting my eyes, making my own eyes grow wide when I saw that look on his face. That look was still haunting my dreams.

"Every time."

* * *

"Cory." I winced, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, as Bobby opened up the door. He frowned down at me, and I looked up, meeting his eyes with my own red-rimmed ones. His ice blue eyes grew concerned, and I wanted nothing more than to get frozen in that ice. "What's going on."

"It's nothing, Frostbite-" He shut the door behind him, and knelt down in front of me, cradling my face.

"Don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you're lying, I'm not as stupid as your brother." I hesitated, but unclenched my fist, showing him the dog tags. Dad had given them to me, and told me to hold on to them, because they'd keep me strong. Bobby frowned further, and met my eyes. "This has something to do with your dad?" I nodded numbly, and scooched over, so Bobby could sit down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me, and I pulled my knees back up.

"That guy the X-Men brought in last night, with the girl?" I turned to look at im, and he nodded. "His mutation is regenerative healing. And, uh...he has claws. Three of them, metal, in each hand." His eyes went slightly wide, before returning to normal. I looked away, and back at the dog tags, running them through my fingers. "Zack thinks it's him, but I don't know, because I don't remember anything." He held me tighter.

"You were only three. No one is expecting you to remember anything-"

"But I want to, Bobby! I want to know if Zack's right!" Bobby shushed me, and grabbed my face, making me look at him.

"I know you do, but you'll know. Give it a second." I didn't want to give it a second. I wanted to know, but the memories were fuzzy, and I could barely even remember what I had for breakfast this morning, let alone what happened fifteen years ago.

I wanted to remember what my mom sounded like. I wanted to remember what my dad's hugs felt like, I wanted to remember him throwing me up in the air to make me laugh. I wanted to remember sitting on the floor and watching movies with my family, with my parents on the couch, and Zack hogging the popcorn. I wanted to remember what it was like to be a family, but all I could remember was Zack waking up from nightmares, screaming for our mom and dad when Jean tried to calm him down.

"Hey." I blinked, and met Bobby's eyes again. My eyes shut instinctively as he put his lips on mine, making goosebumps rise all over my skin. I leaned into his touch, and my hands found their way around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. I pulled away when he became too cold for me to deal with, and grabbed his shirt collar, meeting his eyes again as we rested our heads on each other's. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and pecked my lips again. I held on tighter. "You and Zack, you'll figure this out. And if that guy is who you think he is, then he'll be there, too." I nodded numbly, and swallowed back the lump forming in my throat.

I loved this about Bobby. He could make me forget about all my troubles, and make me press pause, when all I was going to do was go until I dropped. The only downside was that now I was getting turned on, because I could feel his chest through his shirt, and the way he was stroking my face was making me shudder. His mouth wasn't making the situation any better, either.

"I love you." Bobby paused, but smiled bigger, and kissed me again.

"I love you too, wonder boy."

* * *

I stirred, groaning, when I realized that I probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

I heard someone. Someone was struggling in their sleep, having a nightmare. I was brought back to when I was a little kid, and my dad had one of his infamous nightmares. He almost hurt my mom on a regular basis with those nightmares. I would crawl into bed with them, and Dad wouldn't go back to sleep. I always said the same thing, every night:

 _"Mom and I will keep the bad dreams away, Dad."_

I sat up, throwing my covers off. I was drenched in sweat, of course. I got up, though, hunting down the source. I found myself in front of a normally empty room. Logan was sleeping there, and Rogue had just walked in. I heard her whispering, trying to wake him up. But then he yelled, and I rushed in, only to find that he'd stabbed her with his claws. All I could see was my mom, being stabbed by my dad after one of his nightmares. And that was exactly how she'd died.

Logan started to panic, and I rushed in, grabbing her. And then I felt like I was having my soul sucked from my body. I tried to get air, and I couldn't let go. Rogue wouldn't let me. And when she did, I passed out.

/|\

I woke up a little while later, lying in Logan's bed. Doctor Xavier was in his chair, next to my head. Cory was standing at the end, pacing back and forth.

"Zachary?" Cory stopped, and turned when the Prof said that.

"Wha happened?" I swallowed, trying to get my head together. "Is Rogue okay?"

"She's fine. But don't touch my girl again, you got me?" I laughed at Cory's order, and grabbed my head, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and pain.

"What the hell did she do to me?"

"Language, Zack." I sighed, nodding. I knew the Prof was smiling. "Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while." Poor kid. She'd be stuck with both of my gifts. "I believe she only absorbed one of your gifts, which is why she's all right." I winced slightly, when I tried to sit up.

"I feel like she almost killed me." I groaned, managing to sit up.

"If she'd held out any longer, she could have." Cory said, and he didn't seem to be joking anymore. He was scared that I could've died. I smiled.

"But I didn't. We still have to jog our dad's memory, I can't die now." Cory smirked. "Speaking of, I better give him back his bed. I'll see you in the morning, Professor."

 _Goodnight, Zachary._ The Professor rolled out. I turned to Cory.

"What's the plan, kid? I'm sure you've got one." Cory shook his head, and walked out the door, with me right behind him.

 _We can't just throw this at him, Zack, he'll flip._ I nodded in understanding, and Cory sighed. _We'll figure it out as we go along. Right now, we both need some sleep. 'Night man._ I grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. He was freaking out just as bad as I was, but I had to make sure he was okay. He was still my little brother.

"Get some sleep, bro." He met my eyes, and I could tell he'd of broken down, if something had happened. I hugged him, and he hugged me just as tight. "Don't stay up late with your boy. Seriously, go to sleep." He nodded, and I backed off, giving his shoulders another squeeze.

"I love you, Zack." I smiled at him, and shoved him lightly into the door, going back down the hall.

"Fucking nerd." I muttered, and I heard him laugh a little, before he went into his room. I paused outside my door, and banged my head on it, cursing myself for saying that to him. I should've told him that I loved him back, but that was the problem. I was too much like our dad. And that's what scared the shit out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and the favs guys! I'm glad to know you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I just hope this one's okay, too. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything X-Men related. Duh.**

* * *

I was playing some ball with the younger kids, considering that Bobby and Pyro stuck me on kid duty. Bobby had promised me ice cream later, but I had sat down for a second, because frankly, I wasn't fit enough for this. I spotted something freaky when I did, across the lawn. Rogue was sitting with Bobby on a bench a few yards away. I couldn't hear them, and I didn't have the ability to read minds that well yet, so I frowned. Bobby was supposed to be playing some pool with Pyro in the lounge until he whooped his ass and released me from duty so we could do something. I got even more suspicious when Rogue stormed away. I wanted to go and investigate, but Jesus dragged me back into the game when he got an injury. When I turned back to look at the bench, Bobby was gone.

* * *

"What are you looking for, Eric?" The Professor spun around in his chair after he said that. Neither me nor Scott could take our eyes off of Logan's x-rays. "It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important?"

"Maybe it's his way with people." I chuckled at Scott's comment. "Like father, like son, right Bonesy?" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't like him, do you, Scott?" The Professor asked.

"How could you tell?"

"Cyclops, you're even more stupid than your namesake." Scott was glaring at me behind his glasses, waiting for the perfect moment to zap my ass. It's happened plenty. I was practically immune now. "The Prof's psychic, dude!" The door suddenly opened, with Logan storming in, and the Storm herself following him. They both looked panicked, which is what caught my attention.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking at all of us, but he looked me in the eyes for a second longer than Scott.

I frowned, asking with Scott at the same time, "Who?"

"Rogue. She's gone." The Professor stated. A thought came to mind, but I brushed it off. The Professor must've caught it, though, because he wouldn't let me do that. "Zack?" I hesitated, continuing to stare at the x-ray. I could feel their eyes on me, all of them, but I didn't want to say it.

"Bones." I cursed under my breath, when Storm said that. Damn her.

"Maybe it wasn't Logan that Magneto was after. Maybe he was after Rogue all along."

/|\

The Professor led the way to Cerebro. He had his retinas scanned, and the automated voice welcomed him before opening up the doors. Logan was the only one to follow him in, because we all knew better than to follow the Professor in there, especially Jean. She didn't have enough control yet to handle Cerebro. Logan stepped back out after the Professor explained the device to him, and the doors closed behind him. Logan turned to Jean, gesturing to Cerebro with a tilt of his head.

"Have you ever-?" He trailed off.

"Used Cerebro?" He nodded shortly, and Jean shook her head. "No. It takes a degree of control and uh, for someone like me, it's-" She cut herself off, and Scott answered.

"Dangerous." It was dangerous for Cory, too. He would build up the ability to do it someday, but for now, it was far too dangerous. I wouldn't let my little brother come within ten feet of this thing.

The Professor came out a minute later, acting anxious, like he wanted to go out and get her himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried, honestly.

"She's at the train station." The Professor turned to face me. "Zachary, take Scott and Storm with you. Go and find her, before Magneto does." I nodded, and when I went to go past Logan, he stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Wait. I'm going with you-"

"No, Logan. You're not." Logan frowned, turning to the Professor. I did, too. "Magneto could be after you, or Rogue. We can't be sure just yet. Let them go after Rogue." Logan turned to look at me, and I smiled in reassurance.

"She's just upset, she'll be okay. We'll get her back here safe and sound." He hesitated, but nodded. I patted his arm, and followed Scott and Storm back upstairs. I grabbed my jacket from my room, but when I got into the garage, my eyes went wide. Storm and Scott stopped, on their way to the car, and frowned at me.

"Bones, what is it?" I looked up them, my hands in fists, ready to let the claws out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BIKE?!"

/|\

Storm declared that she was going to check out the ticket booth, and told me and Scott to scope out the crowd. Everything was going fine, until Magneto's goons showed up...again.

Sabretooth attacked Storm, but the other one came at me before I could go to try and help her. He stopped me, but he couldn't stop Scott. Scott zapped Sabretooth's ass, and I used the other gift to mess with the other guy. This one had some mutation involving his tongue; it was pretty freaky, actually.

"Why don't you run along, and find someone else to pick on-say, maybe your boss?" He scurried off, and I smirked. But then I remembered the bike. Logan had taken it, I was sure. I had to go find him and Rogue. Now.

Magneto was marching away, with the other guy by his side, and the other guy had Rogue slung over his shoulder. The cops had their guns pointed at him, and I think the chief was yelling at them through a megaphone, but that wouldn't work. They were completely outmatched.

The chief ordered Magneto and his goons to stand down, but Magneto lifted a couple cop cars up in the air. He made a show of taking the cops guns, and pointed them back at the cops.

"Hey, Magneto!" He turned to face me, and smiled fondly, like I was an old friend. "How about you tell Tongue Guy to hand her over?" Magneto laughed.

"Oh, Bones. You're funny." I frowned. He tapped his helmet. "You can't persuade me, child. My helmet prevents that. Would you mind telling your brother and Charles that as well?" Magneto was cut off, but Sabretooth grabbing him by the throat.

"That's enough, Eric." Sabretooth growled. I knew it was the Professor. The Professor was the only one to call Magneto by his real name.

"Let them go." Tongue guy ordered. I figured it was Jean, since Cory didn't know how to do that yet.

Magneto paused, and looked around, trying to spot the Professor. "Why not come out where I can see you, Charles?"

"What do you want her for?" Sabretooth was now the Professor's voice. Excellent. Magneto turned to Sabretooth, with a smirk on his face.

"Can't you read my mind?" Sabretooth went silent. "What now? Save the girl? You'll have to kill me, Charles. And what will that accomplish?" I don't know what it'd accomplish, but I was extremely tempted to kill him in that moment. "Let them pass that law. They'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."

"It won't be that way." The Professor tried to convince Magneto through his goon, but I knew it wouldn't work. It never would.

"Then kill me and find out." The Professor did nothing. "Huh? Then release me." The Professor wasn't going to let me kill him, either. He told me himself. He started to have Tongue guy walk away, and Magneto had had enough. "Fine." He cocked an officer's gun, and I leaped forward, trying to get him to stop.

"NO! No, Professor, just let him go!" But he didn't. Magneto fired the gun, but stopped the bullet, right before it went through the cop's head.

"Care to press your luck, Charles?" Magneto cocked the rest of the cops' guns, and I threw my hands up in the air in surrender. "I don't think I can stop them all." The bullet was about to go through the cop's brain. But then the Professor released Sabretooth, and Sabretooth released his boss. He also released Tongue guy, which sucked for me. I kinda wanted to rip out that guy's tongue. "Still unwilling to make sacrifices. That's what makes you weak."

"You're wrong, Tin Head." Magneto turned to me, as I glared at him. "That's what makes Professor X strong. Making sacrifices is what makes you weak, dumbass." A helicopter came over the train station, and landed right in front of them.

"Give your precious Professor my condolences, Bones. I hope to see you again soon." I glared even further, and he climbed into the chopper, with his goons right behind him. Once they took off, the weapons dropped, and I felt a slight weight lift off my shoulders.

But I became terrified when I realized that I'd have to face my dad's wrath. So not cool.

/|\

Logan was scrubbing his face, as the Professor waited for him, with me right behind him. Logan grabbed a hand towel, and scrubbed the water from his face, tossing it aside as he rolled his sleeves back down and turned around, reaching for his jacket. It struck something in me: a memory, of Mom putting Dad's jacket on me, and Dad walking back out into the living room. He spotted me, and smiled when I had done that. But now he just looked angry.

"You said he wanted me." I blinked, and was dragged back into reality.

"I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy, and Zachary's other gift." The Professor paused, and I crossed my arms defensively. "I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." Logan clenched his jaw, and walked past us. I turned around, dropping my arms, frowning at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and he turned around, pulling his leather jacket on over his shirt.

"I'm gonna find her." I felt a pang, when I realized that he cared for Rogue like she was his kid. I clenched my own jaw, and the Professor turned around as well, reassuring me telepathically.

 _He doesn't know, Zachary. Don't be angry with him._ A little too late for that, Professor. "How?" The Professor asked him aloud, and Logan grew more frustrated by the second. Same as me.

"The traditional way. Look." He stormed out the door, and Cory came into view in the doorway. He turned to look at me, and I clenched my jaw tighter as a confused look came about his face.

"Where's he going?"

"He went looking for someone he actually cares about. Congratulations, Cory, we now have a little sister." I went to walk past him, but Cory stopped me by grabbing my arm. I ripped it from his grip, and turned to him, clenching my fists.

"Come on, man. Don't do that." Cory had a look of pleading in his eyes. "Let's go after him, before he gets away again." I hesitated, but Cory grabbed my arm, dragging me to the stairs. "Logan, wait!" He called, dragging me down the stairs, but now I was running with him. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Logan turned around, frowning at us both.

"You can't do this alone." I told him, and stepped forward, in front of Cory. "Stay. We'll help you find Rogue." He scoffed a laugh, and I clenched my fists again.

"Oh, yeah. And you've all done a bang-up job of it so far." He turned around, and started to walk away again, but Cory stopped him.

"Then help us. Fight with us." Logan turned around, but Cory looked so hopeful. If Logan crushed that, I'd crush his face. I didn't care who we thought he was.

"Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-Man?" Cory nodded, but Logan shot that down immediately. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're mutants. There's a whole world out there full of people that hate and fear you. On top of that, you're just kids." I pushed Cory behind me, and stepped forward, giving Logan a deadly glare. "And you're wasting your time trying to protect 'em, but I've got better things to do." He turned around, and Cory wanted to move forward, but I put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him behind me. "You know, Magneto's right. There's a war coming. You sure you two are on the right side?" My eyes went wide when I heard those words come out of his mouth.

I knew those words. Those words were some of the last words I'd heard out of our aunt's mouth before she and Mom stopped talking. And my next words were gonna be the same ones Mom had said all those years ago.

"At least we've chosen a side." He frowned. He stood up straighter, as a flash of recognition crossed over his face. My lips twitched, as I fought off a smirk. He glared at me, and then turned to the front door, pulling it open. He stopped, and I frowned, moving to see what was stopping him as someone started to speak.

"I'm looking for Doctor Jean Grey." I held my arm out, keeping Cory away. I moved forward just as the man in the doorway started to collapse. Logan caught him, and I moved forward to help. Cory was about to go down to the labs, but I yelled at him at the same time Logan did.

"Go back to your room!" I shared a look with Logan, but continued to yell to Cory over my shoulder as we walked away with the Senator. "Make sure the other kids do the same thing! No hanky-panky, got it?!"

"No promises!" I rolled my eyes, and laughed. Logan raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled, frowning at him.

"What?" Logan slowly smiled, but shook his head, as we got him into the elevator.

"Nothing." I continued to frown at him, and Logan sighed, as the elevator went down.

"You two just remind me of some people. That's all." The smile dropped slowly, and I nodded, turning back to the doors as they opened. We rushed the guy to the lab, and once he was on the examination table, I got out of there. Logan stayed.

I walked past Storm on my way back up, and she frowned, calling to me. When I didn't answer her, she followed me, yelling at me in her native tongue when it got to the point where she knew I was ignoring her because something happened.

"Zachary James Howlett, if you don't stop right now, I will-!"

"WHAT?! WHAT WILL YOU DO, ORORO, HUH?! TELL ME!" My yell almost sounded like a growl. Storm's eyes went wide, but she calmed down, seeing how upset I was. "I WANNA KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT YOU'LL DO TO ME!" She hesitated, but moved forward, taking me by the hand. She led me back to my room, and I moved forward, taking off my leather jacket and tossed it aside, kicking off my shoes as well, going over to the punching bag in the corner of my room.

"Bones." I stopped as I was about to hit the bag, and she set a hand on my fist. "Tell me what happened." I hesitated, but put my fist down, caving in. I looked her in the eyes, and she frowned at me. "Was it Logan?" I pinched my nose, and pressed on my eyes, blinking back the emotions.

"He told me that Cory and I reminded him of someone." She looked even more concerned, and hugged me close. I set my head on her shoulder, and she cradled the back of it, stroking my hair. She reminded me of Mom when she did this. Storm basically became my best friend here, taking me under her cape and teaching me how to channel my anger properly. She was almost like a mother figure to me, actually. "He's almost there, but he can't-"

"I know. He'll get there, Zack. You just have to wait a little longer." I nodded numbly, and buried my face in her shoulder, hugging her tighter. "Did he leave?"

"No. Senator Kelly showed up, it looks like something happened to him. Logan and I took him down to the labs." She froze up, like she wanted to go investigate, so I let go. "Go ahead. You wanna go investigate." She paused, but let go of me, pulling my head down so that she could kiss my forehead.

"Keep an ear out for the other kids, I'm going to grab the Professor and Scott and head down there." I nodded, and smiled at her as best as I could.

"Thanks, Storm." She smiled back at me, and stroked my cheek with her thumb. I leaned into her touch, and she nodded.

"No more worries, little warrior. Everything's going to be fine." I nodded again, and she let go, turning to the door and strolling out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows and favs guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and that you're reading it! I didn't think it'd get any attention, so thank you all so much!**

 _RubyBabyDragon,_ **thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Zach, because he was the one I was worried about. I didn't know if I could pull off his perspective, so I'm really happy that you like it. I hope you keep enjoying it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-Men. And apparently, neither does Marvel Studios. OOOOOOOOH! BUUUUUURN!**

* * *

I groaned, when I heard a knock on the door. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at the door, using the energy I had from the minimal sleep I had gotten.

"Go away."

"Really? Well, okay." My eyes snapped open. I tumbled out of my bed, but stood right back up, almost smashing my door open. I grinned at him, and he smiled right back, laughing at my reaction. "You're so cute when you're tired."

"Get in here, ice boy. I've been sweating like crazy." I grabbed his hand and tugged him through the door. "All the other kids are asleep, right?"

"That's why I'm here, babe. I made sure before I snuck up here." He shut the door behind him, and I dragged him over to my bed.

"Where are the X-Men?" He shrugged, as I crawled under the covers. He joined me, laying on his side so that we were face to face.

"Don't know. I think your brother is upstairs, but the rest of them are dealing with the senator in the basement." I frowned at him, but laughed, as he furrowed his eyebrows and smiled in amusement. "I know we're mutants, but I think that's the weirdest thing I've ever said about this place."

"I think so, too." He laughed now, and I grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He was smiling so much, our mouths bumped together when I tried to kiss him, which only made me smile bigger. "I don't think we're going to get any sleep tonight, are we?" He shook his head, and put his hands on my neck, pulling me in for a proper kiss. I know that he had ice powers, but I felt like I melted under his touch. I gripped his waist tighter, and kissed him back, tugging on his upper lip, digging my teeth lightly into his lip. He moaned, and I pulled away.

"No way. Sleep is completely out of the question." I laughed at him, and he pressed his lips against mine again, kissing me slowly, and softly. Sweetly. He pulled away and left us both out of breath. "Breaking Bad, on the other hand, might not be." I frowned at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"You said it was boring, and the concept pissed you off."

"I was completely wrong." I rolled my eyes, but turned over, grabbing the remote off of my nightstand. "You said you were watching it because you were addicted, anyway."

"I love this show, Walt's a maniacal bastard." He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. "Aaron Paul is pretty attractive."

"You're not wrong." He turned over as well, and we snuggled closer instinctively. "What episode did we leave off on?" I flipped through the Netflix page, finding the episode.

"You left off on episode ten. I was on season two, but I was waiting for you to catch up." He gaped at me, and I grinned, kissing his nose. "Okay, I lied. I went ahead."

"You're an ass." I pouted at him.

"I thought you liked my ass?" He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, looking away. I gaped at him now, and smacked his chest. "Bobby!"

"I'm kidding! Just kidding!" I glared at him, and he smirked. "Come on, I want to know what happens with Tuco." I turned back to the TV, and selected the episode, tossing the remote aside. I watched the episode start up, and bit my lip, fighting the urge to comment. "No spoilers."

"Can I just tell you-"

"No." I sighed, and slumped back. Bobby stroked my hair, tugging slightly on it.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up." Bobby smiled, and nodded, as I tugged my pillow under my head.

"Whatever you say, Wonder Boy. Whatever you say."

/|\

Well, that Netflix binge didn't last long. When shit started getting crazy, I looked up at Bobby, and waited for him to notice. When he did, I wiggled my eyebrows, and he burst out laughing. I paused the show, and he rolled on top of me, still smiling as he put his hands on my neck, kissing me. I tangled my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss, rolling him over onto his back. He grinded his hips against mine in the process, and I moaned loudly, making him smirk.

We were taking our shirts off, the show long forgotten by the time Zack came bursting through the door, and slamming it shut behind him.

"Jesus Christ, kids! You two need to learn to be more discrete!" I groaned, and Bobby rolled off of me in a panic, looking at my brother with wide eyes while I glared.

"What the fuck do you want, Zack? We were kind of in the middle of something." Zack's smirk fell, and he cleared his throat.

"It's the Professor. Something happened." My eyes went wide, and Zack turned to Bobby. "Can you keep an ear out for the others?" He nodded, and pushed me slightly. I turned and kissed him quick before I grabbed my shirt, tugging it back over my head, picking up my pants from the floor. I pulled them on and rushed out the door, following right behind Zack.

"What happened?"

"Something happened when he used Cerebro. Something must be screwed up, because he passed out. He's completely unconscious." I frowned. That didn't make sense, though, no one but us had access to Cerebro. How could it have screwed up? "The weird thing is, though, his eyes aren't shut. They're wide open, and they're so empty-looking." Zack shuddered at the thought, and I rushed down the stairs ahead of him, going straight to the elevator. When we got down to the basement level, we stepped out, and I started for the lab, but Scott stopped me. He rushed right past us, and I frowned, turning the opposite way of the lab to see Jean...using Cerebro. My eyes went wide again, and I rushed in there along with Zack, stopping right behind them after the doors had closed for a moment, and then opened right back up. She muttered something about knowing where Magneto was going, and I frowned, turning to Zack. He paused, but glanced at me, and smiled sheepishly. "Okay...so that's not the _only_ thing."

* * *

"Magneto is here. Liberty Island." As Scott said this, the board's little metallic, etch-a-sketch type tech lifted up, showing a perfect aerial view of the island. "Now, presumably, his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the U.N. Summit on Ellis Island." The board switched from Liberty Island, to that and Ellis Island, along with a bit of the city.

"He doesn't know his machine kills. And judging from what the Professor saw, if Magneto gave Rogue enough power-"

"He could wipe out everyone in New York City." The city was brought up as Jean said this. I frowned, and a raised a hand, looking around waiting for one of them to call on me.

"Bones?" I looked at Scott, who was frowning at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but, uh...isn't this a job for the Avengers? Isn't that what they're here for? Or maybe, psh, I don't know, the Fantastic Four?" Scott lost his look of confusion and just looked annoyed. Jean and Storm both laughed, and Logan looked pretty amused. "I mean, I know we have powers and everything, but they're _literally_ right there. In Manhattan. Why don't we just, like...call them? Or something? Doesn't the Professor get sponsored by Stark Industries? He's gotta have a number for them somewhere. Or maybe they both have hotlines that we could-"

"Bones, we're not calling the Avengers. This is our territory, they're mutants. That's what the X-Men are for." I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat, and Scott brought the focus back to the game plan. "We can insert at the George Washington Bridge, come around from the bank just off of Manhattan. We land on the far side of Liberty Island." The board displayed that, and I watched it, shifting slightly out of fear.

"What about harbor patrol? Radar?" Logan questioned.

"If they have anything that can pick up out jet, they deserve to catch us." Logan raised his eyebrows, and Scott stood straight up, turning to me. "Go tell your brother to stay with the Professor in case he wakes up. Make sure the older kids watch out for the littles, too." I nodded, and turned to the doors, heading down the hall towards the lab. Cory looked up from the Professor, standing up when I walked into the room.

"You need to stay here with the Prof while we go to the city and handle this. Make sure the older kids watch out for the littles, too." Cory frowned.

"What? No. I'm coming with you." I raised my eyebrows, and laughed sarcastically. Cory shot me a glare. "I can help, Zack. I can do more than babysit you know."

"I know you can, but kid, this is serious. I even tried to get them to call some other superheroes with actual experience into this, but Scott shot me down." Cory crossed his arms, and I grabbed his shoulders. "Jean's barely even powerful enough for this. I don't want you getting hurt." Cory still glared at me, but it lessened slightly. "You're gonna stay here and keep an eye out for the Prof and the dweebs. We'll be back by morning." Cory paused, searching my face, but nodded sternly. I smiled, messing his hair up. "Be careful, little brother."

"You too." I hugged him quick, and then let go of him, going back out the doors.

/|\

I started up the jet with Scott in the seat behind me, Storm in the seat next to me, and Jean sitting diagonally from me. Logan was left to the seat diagonally from her, behind Scott.

"You actually go outside in these things?" Logan asked, referring to our suits. I smirked, because I had thought the same thing when I was given my first one. They served no purpose to me, but they insisted that I have one anyway.

"Well, what would you prefer? Yellow spandex?" I shot back and smirked when I knew Logan probably had a pissed off look on his face. I revved the engines, and once it started, the jet shook.

"Whoa." Logan muttered, and I smirked further. I lifted the jet up once I knew that the hatch that was the basketball court to the kids was opening up, and I lifted the jet up enough from the ground, turning it north, and flew that way once it was adjusted right. I took off into the sky, and we flew for a good twenty or fifteen minutes before we got to the city. It would normally take over an hour, but the jet was fast, and we weren't driving. It was extremely fast compared to that. I watched the sky, and when I spotted the bridge, I started to go down.

"Storm, give us some cover." She did as I told her, after making me say please. The fog covered up the jet so that we wouldn't look too suspicious. Wouldn't want any other superheroes finding out, or they'd be the reason we lost the leaders of the world. I switched to infrared vision, making Lady Liberty clear to see through our cover. I flew us right next to the island, and dropped the jet right in the water, but close enough so that we wouldn't have to swim over to land. It landed hard, and I apologized to Logan for it. "Sorry."

"You call that a landing?" He shot back, and I smirked, unbuckling my seat belt.

We made it to the island safely, and looked up at the statue, figuring out where Magneto was keeping Rogue. Scott pointed out the torch, and we shared a look, nodding before we headed that way.

We literally walked through the front door of the statue, which I was concerned about, but no one else seemed to give a shit. I didn't get it, but whatever. If there came a moment where I had to save their asses or mine, I was probably going to save my own tonight. Screw the rest of 'em.

Logan set off the metal detector, which honestly, we should have seen coming. He whipped out his claws and stabbed the detectors, shutting up the loud noise. When Scott shot him a look, Logan pulled back all of his claws but one, making me scoff a laugh, while the rest of the team looked like they were dealing with the kids from school. We walked further into the place, and Logan sniffed, announcing that someone was there besides us.

"Where?" I asked, frowning, but Logan turned to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Focus. Use your senses, don't think. Just feel it." I frowned, but did as told, closing my eyes to block everything out. I felt kinda ridiculous-no, scratch that, extremely ridiculous, but I sniffed the air, clearing my mind of any bouncing thoughts.

I could smell them now. I could tell the difference between Jean, and Storm, and Scott and Logan, and I could tell that someone else was there, too. I couldn't, however, pinpoint where. I opened my eyes back up, still amazed that I'd done that, but I shook my head.

"I can't pinpoint where, either." Logan nodded, looking a little frustrated, but impressed with what I'd done. "How'd you know I could do that?" Logan paused, and looked past me down the hall, but shrugged, heading that way.

"Don't know. Took a guess." Scott called to him as he walked away, and cursed when he disappeared. I turned back to them, and looked around, trying to figure out where the other person was. Logan came back literally a second later, which immediately felt shady to me.

"Anything?" Scott asked him as Logan approached.

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see 'em." Scott turned his back on Logan, and I glanced behind Jean and Storm, but that was when I missed it. Logan jumped out of the opposite corner, and attacked...Logan. Shit, no, not Logan. It had to be Mystique.

They rolled into a different corner of the lobby, and I followed them first, with the others right behind. They both jumped up and stood on opposite sides of a room with brick walls, painted to look decent. They both glanced at us, and yelled at us at the same time, with the same voice. Shit, this was confusing.

"Wait!" They both paused, but the one closest to the door spun around, cutting the rope that would shut it. I cursed him, because that had to be the real one. No doubt about it to me. I told the rest of the team to back up, but once I heard a whipping sound, I spun around with the rest to find Toad swinging in front of us. He kicked Scott into a glass display case, and I whipped out my claws, swearing loudly.

"Fucking pricks!"

"Zack!" Jean and Storm both scolded me, and I rolled my eyes.

"This one time, guys. Seriously. _One_ time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and favs! I'm glad you're all enjoying this, but sadly, it's about to come to a close. The next chapter will be the last one, but there could be more? Who knows. Just tell me if that's what you guys want, because I am totally down.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Fox-Marvel related. Duh.**

* * *

Toad kicked Storm and Jean both out of the way, and then jumped down from hanging from that pipe with his tongue, looking up at me and smirking. I cracked my neck, and smirked right back at him, attacking him just as he attacked me. I had him pinned, but he stuck his tongue out again, grabbing the handle and slamming the door shut that separated the rest of us from Scott. I twisted him around, but he just ended up grabbing Storm by the leg with his tongue, throwing her to the upper level. I groaned, and cursed myself.

"The mouth, Howlett. The fucking mouth." I tried to cover it up, but he spat some goo at me, and I grimaced, but smashed it over his mouth, smirking when I saw that it stuck to him, making him panic. I tossed him aside after I did that, and turned to Jean, but found that Scott was blasting through the door. I looked up, and then looked around, finding a way to get to the upper floor. I followed that path, jumping off of a couple tall pieces in the museum, getting up there only to find Storm was rising up the elevator shaft, her eyes all white due to her using her powers. She lowered herself back down onto the floor, and I grinned at her. "Hey, Storm, what happens to a toad that gets struck by lightning?"

"Same thing that happens to everything else." She walked past me, towards the railing that was a view of the lower floor again. "Come on, Bones. Quit messing around." I gaped at her, and rolled my eyes, but followed her lead. She leaned over the side, and so did I, looking down as Scott, Jean and Logan all gathered up. Storm called to them, and they looked up, but she nodded for them to follow.

xXx

We went up the stairs that lead into the statue itself, moving up towards the torch. We hit the top of Lady Liberty's head, but it looked as if it had been bent to open, or blown up. We froze when we spotted it. Logan stepped in front of us, and it was silent for a second before he spoke.

"Everybody get out of here." I frowned, but Scott, Storm and Jean all became worried.

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"I can't move." Logan replied. He turned around slowly, and then was thrown against the wall. Pieces from inside the statue that held it together were starting to be molded to hold him there, and Scott tried to burn through them, but he was grabbed instead, and stuck to the wall along with the rest of us. We were all grabbed from behind, and I was pinned next to Logan, staring at the rest of the group. Storm had her hands strapped down at her sides, and Scott was strapped so that he was facing Jean as she faced him. Magneto dropped from the hole in the ceiling, and smiled slightly as he greeted us.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome." He turned around, and looked at Logan. "And you; just point those claws of yours in a safer direction." Magneto stuck his hand out, and clenched it, making Logan cross his arms over his chest, pointing his claws up, and slapping a strap of metal across them to hold them there. Magneto turned away when he was satisfied, and I clenched my jaw as my anger got the best of me. I was about ready to start yelling, but I could feel Storm's glare on me, and I knew Logan was shooting me a warning look, too, so I kept my mouth shut. Sabretooth dropped in next to Magneto, and stalked towards Jean and Scott as Magneto gave Scott a warning. "You'd better close your eyes." Sabretooth reached forward and pulled Scott's Cyclops gear off of his face, walking back over to stand next to Magneto as Scott gave Storm a suggestion.

"Storm, fry him."

"Oh, yes." Magneto said, sounding entertained. Dick. "A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor." Magneto moved forward as he said this, standing behind Jean and looking directly at Scott. "I thought you lived at a school."

Magneto backed away after smiling in amusement, and tapped a comm in his ear, trying to get in touch with Mystique. I frowned, and turned to Logan, who winked at me. I smirked, and turned back, hiding that smirk as Sabretooth glanced at us.

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Storm informed him, and Magneto forgot about his bitch for a second, strolling towards Jean as she shot Storm a look that told her to shut the fuck up. Like, pronto.

"So the good senator survived his fall...and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I could have imagined." He stopped in front of Jean, and I frowned, trying to figure out his angle, but I couldn't get it, until it clicked. Jean always fell for me when I was a kid, giving me everything I wanted without question with one simple look. Magneto was doing the same thing.

"He's dead." Jean told him, and Storm confirmed this.

"It's true." Magneto turned to her and approached her, his face cold. "I saw him die, like those people down there will die." He leaned in close, asking her a question when he did.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Storm nodded stiffly, and Magneto turned away in anger, moving back to the center of the room. "Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant." He paused, and I puffed my chest slightly, trying to force the bonds to stretch to no avail. It was useless trying, but it was worth a shot. "Well, soon our fate will be theirs." Rogue cut him off when she screamed for help. Logan clenched his jaw, and called Magneto out.

"You're so full of shit." Magneto turned to look at him, an extremely pissed off look on his face. Good. "If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing." Magneto frowned at him, and glanced at me, and then back at Logan. Logan looked around as Rogue screamed for help again, and we could hear her struggling, too. Magneto smirked when he saw the looks on our faces, and put a finger over his lips, floating out of the Lady's head, and straight up to the torch. Logan frowned, and glanced at me, but I shrugged.

There was a moment of silence where we listened to Rogue scream for help, begging for it. But then Logan let out a yell, and I snapped my head around to look at him, my eyes going wide when I saw that he'd stabbed his way through the metal by shoving his claws directly through him on both sides, releasing him from the statue's hold on him, and sending him straight to the floor.

"Dad!"

"Logan!" Oh, shit. Jean was a life saver, she said his actual name right as I said that. Storm shot me a look, but I watched as Sabretooth approached him, and bared his teeth at him as he grabbed Logan by the collar. He was about to lift Logan up, but Logan snapped his eyes open, and played dead until he was close enough, stabbing Sabretooth in the gut when he could. Sabretooth just got pissed, and grabbed Logan, throwing him out of the top of Lady Liberty's 'noggin, jumping out right after him.

Soon enough, we heard Rogue scream again. When she did, Logan was thrown off the side of the statue after a struggle with Sabretooth. He stabbed his claws into the copper, though, right in between Jean and Scott's faces, holding onto the statue so that he wouldn't fall. Sabretooth jumped back in through the hole, approaching Storm. He ran a claw along the side of her face, and I struggled some more, getting even more pissed.

"You owe me a scream." He muttered to her, but Logan jumped back into the head, pointing his claws at Sabretooth as he spun around.

"Hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet." Logan turned as a bright light shown through the hole, making me squint as well as him. Rogue screamed even more, and Logan turned back to Sabretooth as he turned back to Logan. "Jean."

Jean was looking at Logan and Sabretooth as she spoke to Scott, telling him to open his eyes when she told him. He refused, but she told him to trust her, which he did. He was totally whipped.

"You drop something?" Logan asked, holding up Cyclops' gear. I grinned, and Jean used her telekinesis to pull it towards her, hovering right in front of Scott's eyes as Sabretooth spun around.

"Now." She ordered, and Scott did as told. I turned my head from the blast as it tore through the front of the statue, blasting Sabretooth through it. Jean put the gear back on Scott's face, and Logan released them. He released me last, and I dropped heavily, face-planting on the floor. I jumped up quick, and looked through the hole with the rest of the crew, watching as Rogue was used for total evil. Like, serious evil. What the hell has my life become.

"We gotta get her out of there. Cyclops, can you hit it?" Logan asked, but Scott studied the device for a moment before he shook his head.

"The rings are going too fast, I'll kill her."

"Just shoot it." Logan insisted, but Scott tried to get it through his thick head.

"I'll kill her!" Scott insisted, before he turned to Storm. "Can you get me up there?"

"I can't control it like that, you could fly right over the torch."

"Then let me go." Logan suggested. Scott turned to face him, and Logan met his eyes for a brief moment before he looked back up. "If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the damn thing." I swallowed hard, clenching my fists, because Logan wouldn't just be sacrificing himself for Rogue. I'd be losing my dad. Again. Scott considered the motion, but turned to Storm, nodding.

"All right, do it." Storm glanced at me, but I just looked back up at Rogue, clenching my fists tighter as my jaw clamped shut. "Jean, use your power. Try to steady him."

"Hang on to something." Storm warned Logan as she backed up. A gush of wind started to build up as she said that, and Logan was lifted up and into the air as Scott grabbed me, dragging me back with him, but I'd already started to move. Scott muttered to me, trying to pick my brain.

"You okay with this?" I scoffed.

"Of course not. I already lost my dad once, and now I'm losing him again, and..." I trailed off as my thoughts turned to Cory. I clenched my jaw tighter. "And I failed my little brother. I promised him that I'd come back with him, and that we'd work on trying to get his memories back." Scott gripped my shoulder.

"You will. Don't doubt him yet." I glared up at the scene, and Scott stepped forward, ready to blast the thing whenever it seemed right.

Scott and Jean argued like a married couple as the scene got more intense by the second. Scott finally had a shot, and he took it, blasting Magneto and giving Logan the chance to break the device. Once he did, we all took off to get the jet, getting into it and taking off quickly, floating next to the torch as we loaded Logan and Rogue onto it, taking back off for Westchester after we had.

xXx

Logan was passed out. Rogue had absorbed his power, and it was far more than what she had done to me. I flew faster when I saw the damage, but Storm set a hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

"It's okay, Zack. You're gonna get him back. He's safe now." I clenched the wheel tighter, and slowed down slightly. "Oh, no, go faster. He's losing a lot of blood." I glared at Storm, but sped faster, making her laugh and smile. She leaned in and kissed my head. "Good work, Bonesy." A smile appeared on my face.

"You too, Storm. You too."


	5. Epilogue

**Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews guys! This is the last chapter for The Uncanny Howlett's, but...there could always be more...**

 **I mean, as long as you guys are up for it. Let me know.**

 **To the sweet** _Guest_ **, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter! And I'm glad you like my fic. I'm glad it seems like it works out well, I try to work the characters around the story. I try not to let them overtake it, but work into it, you know?**

 **I hope you guys like this last chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own what Fox does. I own nothing. At all. Ever.**

* * *

I sat outside the doors with Zack sitting next to me, listening in like we used to when we were little, trying to figure out what the adults were talking about behind closed doors. Zack could hear everything they were saying after Logan had taught him how to focus in, and I kept trying to get him to tell me what they were saying but Zack covered up my mouth with his hand, shooting me a glare before he closed his eyes again and focused. I rolled my own eyes, and shut them, peeking into his head.

 _"There's an abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake in the Canadian Rockies, close to where we found you. There's not much left, but you might find some answers."_

 _"Thank you."_ Logan told the Professor, and Zack tried to shove me away and get me to lose focus, but it was too late.

 _"Are you going to say goodbye to them?"_ Logan paused.

 _"I'm sure they've figured it out by now, probably long before I did, but I...I don't know them. And they might think they know me, but they don't. I have no idea how to be a father, I can't be there for them. It wouldn't be fair to them."_ I felt like someone had drop-kicked me, and then punched me in the gut. _"I need to try and remember who I am. If I do, then I'll come back for them. But for now, I can't hurt them anymore than I probably already have."_ I dragged myself out of Zack's head, and he stood up at the same time as I did, trying to stop me, but I headed straight through the door. Logan and the Professor both turned to us, and Logan stood up straight. I hesitated, but pulled my shirt collar back, tugging the dog tags off of my neck and stepped forward, holding them out to him.

"You gave me these when you left us." He stared at me, but I gestured to the dogtags, holding them out further. "Go ahead, take them. They might help." Logan glanced at Zack, but he probably had a clenched jaw, and a slightly pissed off look on his face. Logan turned back to me, but held out his hand, and I dropped the dogtags into it. He paused, but ran them between his fingers, staring at the name. "Our last name is Howlett. Mom picked out our names, and you guys named Zack after you, while you named me after her dad."

"James is my real name?"

"Logan is your middle name." Zack took a step forward, standing next to me as Logan looked back up at us. He swallowed hard. "You had those metal claws the last time we saw you, but before they were just bone, like mine are." Logan frowned as Zack held up his claws for emphasis.

"Do you know what happened? Do you know why there's adamantium covering my skeleton?" We both shook our heads. Logan paused, glancing down at the dog tags, before he pulled out a set from under his shirt, and snapped them off, holding them out to me. I took them, and frowned at the name on them. Zack leaned over to get a look. "Do you know why they say Wolverine?" I frowned, but Zack answered him. I looked at Zack, and he was smiling.

"You used to call us wolverines. I used to get frustrated because I wasn't as strong as you, but you used to tell me that we were just as strong as you were, that it didn't matter if we were small." I smiled, too. "You refused to cry when you got hurt because of that. Remember?" Zack turned to me, and I nodded, as I turned back to the tags.

"Every time I fell on the basketball court, or tripped on the stairs when I was too anxious for lunch." Zack laughed, and I grinned further. Logan moved forward, and closed my hand around the tags. I looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"You hold on to those. I'm gonna be back for them." I hesitated, my smile dropping as he said that.

"Why don't you take us with you? We could help." Logan glanced at Zack as he said that, but shook his head, glancing down at the dog tags in his own hand.

"No, this is something I need to figure out on my own. I wouldn't want to drag Cory here away from his girlfriend, and you away from your X-Men, anyway." My eyes widened slightly, and I'm sure Zack had to bite back a snicker. "You two have had each other. You'll be fine for a little while longer, won't ya?" I glanced at Zack as he turned to me, and we both shared a look of disappointment, but we turned back to Logan and nodded. Logan grabbed us both by the shoulders, smiling between the two of us. "Take care of each other."

"Okay, Dad." I muttered, and Logan took his hands away from us as soon as I did. "Sorry, uh-Logan." I blinked, and looked back at him, but he wasn't shocked. He looked like he was...remembering. "What? What is it?"

"You didn't like girls." My eyes went wide again, and Zack burst out laughing, while I stood there completely mortified. And humiliated. And totally dreading looking the Professor in the eye ever again. "You said a boy was cute once, you must have heard it from some other kid, or maybe a woman." Zack laughed harder, and I punched his shoulder as Logan turned to him. "You want me to laugh at you, punk?" Zack shut up then, looking scared shitless. I turned back to Logan, who grabbed me by the shoulders. "Am I fucking this up, or am I right?"

"No, uh, you're not fucking that up. You're right. I like boys. Boys are nice."

 _"Nice?"_ I punched Zack again, and he muttered a curse, rubbing his shoulder. "Asshole."

"Buttmunch."

"Boys." Logan and the Professor both scolded. We both muttered an apology, and Logan smirked. "Alright, I gotta go. Be careful." I smiled at him in reassurance, while Zack faked a salute.

"Aye aye, captain-oh shit, wait, wrong team. Yes, sir." Logan shot Zack a look, but Zack grinned. "Sorry."

"Bye." Logan squeezed our shoulders as he walked past us, and out the doors. I glanced at the Professor, but then looked down, shoving my hands in my pockets and clearing my throat, pointing up after Logan had cleared the room, and probably had gotten up the elevator.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go...shove my head under some water and scream. Loudly." I turned and scurried towards the door, but it was never that easy. Not with Professor X.

 _Can you try and get Bobby to work on his physics? He's been avoiding it for weeks._ I grimaced, but stuck a thumb up.

"Yep, yep. Totally on it." The doors shut behind me as I got out of them, and I stopped in the elevator, pinching my nose. "God, now there's two. _Two_ Zacks'." I shuddered. "I'm so screwed."

"Yep!" I groaned loudly as the doors opened and Zack stepped into them, grinning at me and ruffling my hair. "Hey, wait...you don't think Dad stole my bike again, did he?" I paused, and smirked, as Zack cursed loudly. "MOTHER _FUCKER!"_

"ZACHARY!" Jean and Storm both scolded as the elevator doors opened up. I smirked further, slapping him on the shoulder as they both stood there with their hands on their hips, scolding him repeatedly. His eyes went wide, and I chuckled.

"Good luck with that, big brother." Zack muttered a curse, and I skipped away and towards the lounge, watching Bobby and Rogue face off against Kitty and Pyro at a game of foosball. I smiled further as Bobby met my eyes, shooting me a smile that made my heart leap. I smiled even further. "And a good luck to me."


End file.
